Canción de Hermanos
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Mini-shot. Ada le había pedido que escuchara su pieza de piano, pero jamás se imaginó que aquella tarde de visita terminaría recordando viejos tiempos y compartiendo las teclas con su querido hermano ¡Oz x Ada! ¡NO incesto! ¡Reviews Please!


**¡Hola! Jejeje ya tenía un tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí ^^U**

**Bueno, está vez vengo con algo diferente, claro con mi toque de Gil x Ada como siempre :3**

**Esto lo escribí hace un par de semanas cuando no tenía internet, se lo dedico a Lu Hatake quién me animó a escribirlo y publicarlo, jejeje y es que con eso de que vi las imagenes de cuando Ada era niña dije: "_Aw, ¡que monada_!". Bien, bien, no los molesto más y los dejo leer en paz**

**Aclaraciones: Pandora Hearts ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Jun Mochizuki y la editorial Square Enix. Yo solo los tome prestados por simple amor al arte y sin fines lucrativos. No es ético lucrar con los fanfics**

**¡Reviews Please!**

* * *

~Canción de Hermanos~

Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la melodía que inundaba el amplio salón del piano, sonrió al recordar como su querida hermana le había pedido escuchar su pieza; con todos los problemas surgidos con los sellos de Jack Vessalius y los Baskerville se alegraba de tener un momento de relajación sin Alice y Gilbert peleando constantemente, ni Break con sus comentarios de doble sentido y payasadas. Solo ellos dos, los hermanos Vessalius: Oz y Ada

-¿Q-Qué te pareció nii-chan?- cuestionó tímidamente la rubia

-¡Whoa! ¡Mejoraste muchísimo Ada!- respondió sonriendo alegremente a la vez que aplaudía

-Gracias, nii-chan- sonrió con las mejillas sonrosadas –… ¿Sabes? Te extrañe mucho cuando desapareciste- comentó sonrosándose aún más por sus palabras

-Yo también te extrañe, a todos- sonrió mientras alborotaba juguetonamente la melena dorada de su hermana

-P-Pero… cuando el tío Oscar me contó que regresaste me puse muy feliz, todos los días practiqué y practiqué con el piano para que me pudieras escuchar- continuó acariciando la fina madera con la que estaba hecho el instrumento musical

-Sí, lo has hecho muy bien- felicitó levantándose del cómodo sofá en el que reposaba –Aún recuerdo cuando te tenía que subir en mis piernas para que alcanzaras las teclas-

-Sí, es verdad-

-¡Ah, tengo una idea!-

-¿Cuál?- inquirió con curiosidad, Oz solo la tomó por la muñeca jalándola hacia el banquillo con impaciencia –¿Nii-chan?-

-Calma, calma- habló sentándose en el mueble mientras buscaba algo en los bolsillos de su chaleco -¡Aquí esta!- chilló feliz alzando una hoja decolorada y con rasgaduras que contenía pentagramas y notas en ella

-¿Qué es eso, nii-chan?- preguntó la menor Vessalius confundida por los actos de su hermano

-¿No lo recuerdas?- interrogó con incredulidad –La melodía, la que tocaba cuando éramos niños… bueno, cuando tú eras niña- aclaró riendo nerviosamente mientras una gotita se deslizaba por su sien

-Ah, ya recuerdo- sonrió melancólicamente echando un vistazo en la vieja partitura –La última vez que la tocaste fue días antes de que desaparecieras, después… Gil trató de tocarla pero… no era muy bueno, aún así me hizo sonreír-

-Que bien, porque sino lo castigaría ahora- bromeó alegremente –Aún no supera su fobia a los gatos- añadió sonriendo malévolamente

-Lo sé, las veces que fue a visitarme gritó cuando Snowy se le acercaba- rió al recordar todas las veces que gritaba y temblaba al ver un gato –Pero por eso mismo me gusta-

-Seh… ¡¿Eeeh, qué cosa dijiste?- exclamó dramáticamente _–"¡Ese Gil! ¡Pervertido, mujeriego!_"- refunfuñó haciendo rabietas como todo niño celoso

-Sí, bueno... no me refería a eso- contestó nerviosamente –Um, la melodía… ¿vas a tocarla de nuevo?- preguntó jugando con la yema de sus dedos a la vez que sus mejillas se teñían de un suave rosado

-¡Ah, cierto! ¡La melodía!- recordó sacando el reloj de bolsillo confirmando el poco tiempo que le quedaba antes de regresar a Pandora; calló escuchando la melodía que sonaba por parte del reloj –"Lacie"- susurró

-Esa canción es como la de Elliot y Leo- reflexionó escuchando atentamente la melodía; dio un respingo al ver como el contratista cerraba el reloj dorado con seriedad guardándolo nuevamente en su chaleco -¿Oz-niichan?-

-No es nada, Ada- calmó colocando la partitura en el frente –Vamos, toquemos juntos- propuso colocando las manos sobre las pulcras teclas blancas

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-¡Claro!- respondió con decisión –Ahora ya puedes tocar el piano, así que anda, acompáñame-

-De acuerdo, nii-chan-

Ambos comenzaron a tocar suavemente las teclas, cada uno encargándose de 44 de ellas, poco a poco la canción comenzó a inundar la habitación; la ventana a un lado de ellos dejaba entrar la luz del sol así como dejaba a la vista las aves que cantaban felices dentro de la fuente a la entrada de la mansión. Más allá, en la lejanía de la construcción se podía divisar un carruaje que avanzaba a paso lento siendo guiado por un hombre de llamativas vestimentas

-Dime nii-chan ¿recuerdas como compusiste esta canción?- cuestionó la rubia sin abrir los ojos llamando la atención del contratista de B-Rabbit

-Claro que lo recuerdo-

O-o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

Se encontraba encerrado en una de las habitaciones de la mansión principal de la casa Vessalius, nuevamente su padre lo había rechazado llamándolo "mugroso", sintió como su vista se empañaba con las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos esmeralda

-No, no lo haré- se reprochó secándose las gotas saladas con la manga de su traje, el chirrido de la puerta de caoba lo saco de sus cavilaciones, alzó la mirada viendo como una mata de cabello rubio se asomaba con dificultad

-Nii-chan…-

-¡Ada!- exclamó con sorpresa levantándose de la silla de piel en la que estaba, se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola por completo para que la menor entrara y después cerrándola con sigilo –Se enojarán si te encuentran aquí-

-Lo siento, nii-chan- se disculpó con ojos llorosos

-No tienes la culpa de lo que mi padre dijo- sonrió con tristeza acariciando las hebras de cabello dorado, le dolía con todo el alma que su padre no lo reconociera y que en cambio a su hermana la mimara indirectamente, pero aún así él la quería –Realmente, no tienes la culpa de nada-

-Aún así lo siento- siguió disculpándose con la voz entrecortada y la respiración un poco agitada, el mayor miró hacia todos lados con nerviosismo, no quería Miss Kate entrara y lo regañara por hacer llorar a la pequeña princesa

-¡V-V-Vamos, no llores Ada!- imploró –Eeer… si lo haces yo… ¡tocare el piano!- añadió viendo el instrumento en una esquina de la habitación

-Conozco todas las canciones que tocas- contestó astutamente mientras se frotaba los ojos

-¡N-No! ¡Compondré una nueva!-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-¡Si, si, si!- accedió haciendo ademanes extraños con sus brazos. Nuevamente la puerta se abrió revelando a un agitado y pálido Gilbert, miró hacia el pasillo cerrando inmediatamente la puerta, tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar

-¡Bocchan, Miss Kate viene para acá, está buscando a la señorita Ada!-

-¡¿Qué?- chilló palideciendo, corrió hacia la ventana abriéndola por completo –Rápido Gil, saca a Ada y llévala a su cuarto ¡rápido!- apresuró escuchando como los pasos de la nana se acercaban rápidamente. El pelinegro cargó en brazos a la menor saltando por la ventana y corriendo de vuelta a la entrada de la mansión

-Uff…- suspiró antes de que la puerta se abriera violentamente dejando libre acceso a la molesta Miss

O-o-o-o-o-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

-Ese día Miss Kate se enojó más que de costumbre- mencionó el contenedor de Jack Vessalius con un aura de pesar y varias gotitas deslizando por su sien

-Y ese día Gil se asustó con Snowy… como siempre-

-¡Y-Yo no me asuste!- tartamudeó una voz detrás de ambos hermanos, los dos rubios dejaron de tocar mirando en dirección a la entrada donde estaban Gilbert, Alice y Oscar

-¡Aaah, mis queridos hijos!- chilló el mayor de los rubios abrazando efusivamente a sus dos sobrinos

-¡Hey Oz!- llamó Alice mirando con malos ojos al ojiesmeralda -¡¿Quién te crees que eres?, Dejando a tu ama sola con este cabeza de alga!-

-¡¿A quién le llamas cabeza de alga, estúpida coneja?-

-¡A ti por supuesto!- gruñó lanzado una mirada asesina el contratista de Raven

-¿Tan enérgicos como siempre, eh?- sonrió Break entrando en la habitación –Oz-kun, ya es hora de ir a Pandora-

-¡Es muy pronto!- chilló haciendo puchero, suspiró resignado mirando con pena a su hermana

-Lo entiendo, nii-chan- se adelantó a contestar, miró sobre el hombro del rubio sonriéndole al pelinegro –Cuídalo por favor, Gil-

-Así lo haré, señorita Ada-

-¡Mi Ada esta brillando!- exclamó dramáticamente el tío Oscar -¡Gilbert mujeriego!- chistó comenzando a perseguirlo, segundos después los demás integrantes de Pandora salieron dejando sola a la Vessalius; sonrió continuando con la partitura que le había dejado su hermano –_"Cuídala, por favor. Ya tocaremos cuando regrese"-_

-Es una promesa, nii-chan- comenzó diciendo a sus dos gatos sentados en el banquillo junto a ella –Volveremos a tocar juntos-


End file.
